Eternal Love - Lemon Chronicles
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: This story will tell you about Naruto & Sakura's love life. Rated 'M' for a reason - I think you all know. Every story has background plots & good lemon- not just smut. Romance - Adventure - Thought - Interaction - Love - Friendship - Humor & more. Read & relive your deep & innermost desire with Naruto & Sakura. There will be other couples too- MinaKushi, ShikaInoTema, NejiTen etc.
1. Perfect For Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-** This is a romantic sex story and Naruto will tell you about his first time love-making. This is from Naruto's point of view.

Please read till the end and tell me your opinion, thoughts and if you have some suggestion for the story.

* * *

 **Story 1 : Perfect For Each Other**

* * *

\- **START** -

* * *

( Naruto's POV )

Her name is Sakura.

Her family had moved next to ours when I had been four, but somehow I still remember it. My earliest memory of her is when I had been playing hide and seek with a couple of my friends, and she had appeared and asked to join us. My mother had often reminded me to always be nice to girls, so I had welcomed her. After that Sakura had joined us in everything we were up to, and in time we two became inseparable. My other friends always seemed to think of her as one of the boys, but for me she was like the sister I never had.

Despite her being a year younger than me, she was only two inches shorter and in at least as good shape as I was. She could hold her own against us boys in anything from football to a game of tag. I could have won her easily only at arm wrestling, but she could have beat me at a number of things - she was great at throwing ball and was one hell of a sprinter. It was obvious that I respected her greatly, and not only because of her physical qualities. She was smart and funny, always cracking up jokes, lightening up even the darkest atmosphere with her light-heartedness, and she had an easy smile.

She played as "one of the boys" until I was 14 and she was 13. Somehow, slowly yet surely, our bunch of friends grew apart. The boys and I would go see a movie or hang out at the mall and she would go with her girlfriends and do whatever it is girls do among themselves. She and my other friends wouldn't see each other anymore. There was no separating us two though. We still saw each other almost daily, went canoeing in the summers, ice skating in the winters, or just sat by their fireplace and talked about things, all kinds of things. There were no boundaries between us.

It wasn't until I turned 17 that things 'really' started to change. Sakura had always been just a friend to me, but lately I had begun seeing her in a new light. I came to realize she had developed some rather interesting physical qualities. Out of nowhere she had grown a pair of the cutest, roundest and perkiest breasts to ever have resided on a girl's chest. I'm talking about those kinds of boobs that seem to be unaffected by gravity, except when she would move, when they would bounce and sway hypnotically. Despite their considerable size they would always point straight forward as if as a tribute to the goddess of beauty.

Her hair was a wavy mess of rosy-pink. When she had been younger she had kept it almost boyishly short, but now she had let it grow and it was already halfway across her back. Her eyes were green, and they seemed to have brightened as she had reached her teenage years, as if to reflect her overly positive personality. She had a cute, pointy nose and her full lips would often spread in a tantalizing smile.

Her frame was athletic yet feminine. She had pronounced hips and curvy, ladylike shapes, but there wasn't an ounce of excess fat on her, only well-toned muscle. You could even make out the shapes of her abdominal muscles on her flat stomach. Her thighs were strong yet ladylike, her butt was a plump, protruding, heart-shaped eye-catcher, well developed from all the running she liked to do.

I had only recently begun paying attention to these things, and sometimes when I thought of her like that, I would feel a strange tingly sensation inside of me. Similarly to her, my own body had developed. My muscles had grown on their own, hair had appeared where there hadn't been hair before and my voice had deepened. My dick had grown in size, hanging at a nice and fat size now. Some years ago dad had had a one-on-one talk with me, and we had talked for a long time about sex, girls and in time becoming an adult mentally and physically. My family had always been extremely open when it came to these things, and it never bothered me in the least.

During all this Sakura and I kept seeing each other, but sometimes it would feel like there was an unnamed tension rising between us, not necessarily a bad kind, but it felt like there was something we both wanted to say or do but couldn't quite put our finger on it. Sometimes when we were in her house, sitting by the old fireplace on a thick, furry carpet, talking about stuff we thought about, I caught myself staring at her lips, trying to read a silent invitation they seemed to be mouthing, or looking at a breast peeking from her blouse, admiring its beauty, wondering what'd it feel like in my hand. Sometimes I would look her in the eye and see something behind her smile, as if her bright green eyes hid a question we both knew the answer to.

* * *

One hot summer night, three days before Sakura's seventeenth birthday, both our parents were away from home, together on some silly marriage camp. I and Sakura were in her house, planning to watch a movie and drink hot chocolate. Her family had a massive living room, the ceiling was at least 15 feet high. They had a huge 66" Plasma T.V. over the fireplace and on the opposite wall a big, cuddly couch. The moonlight shining through a single large window lit up the darkness as we sat side by side on the sofa. Thanks to the air conditioning it was nice and cool inside, while outside it was almost 80 degrees, even though it was eleven in the evening and the sun had set long ago. We had spent the day swimming and sunbathing by a big pool our two houses shared.

The movie was a romantic comedy, a pretty good one, but we still mostly focused on talking. A sexually loaded scene made us pay attention to the film for a moment. A surprising kiss led to a passionate embrace of lips, then bodies, until the two characters lay on the floor entwined, on a carpet very much like the one in front of Sakura and I.

"Tell me, have you ever kissed a girl like that?" she asked.

"Me?" I laughed. "No way. And don't you think I would have told you if I had?"

"I don't know, you don't always tell me 'everything'," she said, grinning.

"I do so! I even told you of the time I had forgotten my swimming trunks home, and the teacher made me go in my underwear, remember?"

She laughed heartily. "That must have been quite a sight; I wish I had been there to see it! But I haven't told you that I actually have kissed a guy."

"Really?" I felt a sudden, strange surge of anger. "Who?"

"Sai… You know that quiet kid from school. One time after school he walked up to me and offered me 20 bucks if I followed him. I was confused, but 20 bucks is a lot of money and there was nothing he could have done without my consent, so I followed him. He led me to the girls' bathroom in back of the east wing, you know the bathroom no one ever uses, and when we were alone, he offered me another 20 if I'd kiss him. I really didn't want to, but it was quite a bargain, and how big a deal can one kiss be? So, I kissed him quickly and left."

"Wow... Are you serious?"

"Yeap."

"Okay... but... don't you think it's kind of stupid that your first kiss was like that?"

"Oh well, I wouldn't even count it. There was no emotion, and it 'really' wasn't an actual kiss, more a peck on the lips."

A moment of silence followed, and we both focused on the movie again. The man and woman were laying on a bed together, spooning and whispering beautiful things in each other's ear.

"Do you think it'll be like that?" she wondered aloud. "I mean, do you think when you kiss someone you really care about for the first time, your head spins, your knees go weak and all that?"

"I don't know... I suppose we'll find out sometime."

"Wouldn't you want to?" she asked quietly.

"Wouldn't I want what?"

"Go skinny-dipping in the moonlight. No, kiss someone, stupid!" she let out a laugh.

"I don't know, I guess... If I had a girlfriend, I guess I would want to kiss her... but hey, what are the chances of me ever getting a girlfriend, pretty close to nonexistent I'd say!"

"Oh come on, don't say that, I bet there are plenty of girls who would love to be your girlfriend, or kiss you for that matter!" she assured.

"Thanks... I guess. I still don't believe you though," I muttered.

"You know what, I'll prove it to you."

Without warning, she kissed me full on the lips. I felt the warmth of her lips and smelled the jasmine of her perfume. My mind went absolutely blank. Her lips melted into mine and our noses brushed against each other. She leaned on my thigh and her long hair formed a curtain around the embrace of our lips. My brain finally returned to working order and I tried to lean back, but her kiss only pressed me against the couch. After a time that could have been anything between three seconds and three minutes we parted. She froze and stared at me. I stared back. My heart was beating like a drum. I licked my lips and I could taste her kiss, I felt the heat emanating from her body and I smelled her sweet scent. She was breathing heavily just like I was.

"So..." she started.

"Yeah..." my tongue felt heavy in my mouth.

"That was..."

"Cool, yeah..." I finished her sentence.

"My head is spinning and my knees feel weak, I guess this is the real deal!" She laughed happily and I grinned with her, but suddenly she went serious again. She was hovering over me, staring at me, at my eyes, my lips, my eyes again, unmoving.

"Do you want to... uh..." I whispered.

"Again? Yeah..." she said quietly.

I rose up to meet her and pressed my lips against hers. My lower lip nestled between hers, her supple upper lip between mine. Softly we rubbed our lips against each other's, changed the angle, changed the position of our lips, broke the kiss only to fall in it immediately again. She fell on top of me and I leaned back against the sofa, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, wanting to feel her against my body.

My hands explored her back as our kiss grew hotter, more passionate and more wanting. My other hand traced her pink curls up her back and her neck, finally getting lost in her hair, playing with it and pulling her deeper in the kiss. Her lips parted, and I felt her hot breath against my lips. Her tongue gently touched my lips, and instinctively I welcomed it, opening my own mouth, greeting her tongue with mine. Each time our tongues touched warm shivers crawled down my spine. Our tongues danced and rubbed against each other, we licked each other's lips, the inside of the other's mouth. We kissed for what felt like an eternity, and when she finally rose and broke the kiss, we were both sweaty, breathing heavily and our lips shone with saliva.

I felt like a feeling that had always dwelt within my heart had suddenly come to life and filled me with warmth. I couldn't help but smile widely. She smiled back the most beautiful, warm and loving smile, and I knew she felt the same way.

"What do you say we go skinny-dipping in the moonlight?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Without a word I got up, took her by the hand and led her outside. The yard of our two houses was surrounded by a high pine fence, adorned by a beautiful garden maintained by our mothers and dominated by a tall statue of a man throwing a discus. The pool was shaped like an oval, with the other end only up to your ankles and the other to your neck. The water, warm after a hot day, was slightly steaming in the relatively cool night air. The full moon offered the only light, its rays glimmering on the surface of the water, but it wasn't that dark and I could see well enough.

When we got to the edge of the pool she let go of my hand. She grabbed her loose, woolen sweater by the hem and pulled it off, throwing it to the ground. There she stood, the girl of my dreams, in a red lace bra and dark grey college trousers. A matching pair of panties peeked from under the waistband of her pants. Her perky, bra-covered breasts drew my eye almost irresistibly.

"Your turn," she said smiling.

I pulled my blue hoodie over my head and let it fall on the ground. Under it I wore nothing to cover my toned upper body. Her eyes wandered, moving over my arms, my chest, my abdomen, and I saw a look on her face I had never seen before. Silent, she began taking her trousers off, exposing her long, tanned legs, while I took off my own pants. We stood there in silence for a moment, eyeing each other and gathering courage. She was the first to move, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. My eyes, and something else too jumped at the sight. Sakura's gorgeous girly globes pointed straight towards me, her small, rosy nipples erect in the cool night air. Her tits were even more beautiful than I had imagined, and I felt myself harden rapidly at the sight. It took me a lot of effort to raise my eyes. When I looked up I saw her smile, and we began taking off our final pieces of clothing.

For me this was somewhat difficult as I was hard as rock, but finally my cock sprang free of my boxer shorts. My eyes fixed on her slowly revealing crotch. First into view came a thin stripe of light pink hair, which ended suddenly just above her hairless, exquisite slit. The lips of her pussy were softly squeezed together, like another mouth, and as they became exposed, my cock twitched involuntarily and a drop of precum spurted out. So stunning was the sight, that I didn't even realize my mouth had fallen open. Sakura's bare naked slit was the most arousing thing I had seen in my life. I stared and stared and if possible I felt myself harden even more until my cock felt ready to pop. When I finally managed to raise my eyes from between her legs, I found her staring between mine.

"Wow..." she just said.

"And you... wow," I answered like a retard, and we both giggled.

I took a step towards her, she took one towards me, until she was right in front of me, and I pulled her close. My cock slipped between her legs and her firm breasts pressed against my chest as I kissed her hungrily. Her tongue dived in my mouth, as if she was trying to get inside my body, and when I slid mine in her mouth, she sucked it deeper. Suddenly she broke the kiss.

"There's something I need to do," she said quietly. "I hope you like it."

Having said that, she pushed me in one of the deck chairs by the pool. My shaft stood up proud, ignoring gravity much like her breasts. I had a brief, mouth-watering moment to admire her bald slit from up close before she knelt between my legs. As she settled in a comfortable position, her hair softly caressed my cock and balls, which felt incredibly exciting. She grabbed my shaft carefully, feeling it in her small hand. I shivered at the amazing sensation of having her touch my cock.

"I've never seen a... cock... before. I didn't expect it to be..." she purred.

She stroked it slowly up and down a couple of times, sending shocks of pleasure through my body.

"I've been teaching myself, you know," she said. "Preparing for this. I know I've wanted to do this for a long time. I want you to feel good," she continued, smiling a loving, if a little nervous smile.

She pulled my foreskin back, exposing the purple tip of my penis. She looked at it for a moment, and I shivered with anticipation, partly scared, partly extremely enthusiastic. Suddenly, she pressed her lips on the tip, just on the small hole, and kissed it lightly. I jerked in my chair as I felt her soft, hot lips touching my exposed cockhead. When I relaxed again she pulled back, and without warning dived back down, parting her lips and letting them glide down my sensitive shaft. The intense pleasure made me freeze in my chair, as her mouth and tongue engulfed my member.

It felt like every nerve in my body had moved to my penis, that her warm, moist and soft mouth was caressing. Her lips were squeezed just below the head, her tongue moving slowly around it, exploring it. When I felt her tongue slide over the most sensitive spot just below the glans, I jerked and a drop of pre-cum spurted in her mouth. After licking on it in her mouth for what was the best moment of my life so far, she began sliding her lips up and down my shaft. Sakura looked incredibly beautiful and erotic with my cock in her mouth, looking up at me with those big doe-eyes. Her breasts swayed slightly as she sucked on me, her hair getting in the way again and again despite her keeping brushing it aside. The sensation of her mouth around my cock was almost unbearably sweet, and her soft sucking quickly made my cum build up in my balls.

Suddenly, she released my cock, and took a moment to lick my testicles. She gently lapped at them with her hot tongue, making me shiver with enjoyment. She licked the skin around my balls, then took the other in her mouth and gently sucked on it. She took the other testicle in her mouth too, and softly and wetly sucked on my whole scrotum. It felt amazing.

She returned to my cock, taking just the head in her mouth. With her hand she grabbed the base and began stroking slowly, so that my foreskin moved up and down inside her mouth, the glans first covered, then exposed to the caresses of her tongue. When she began sliding her mouth up and down, gently sucking on me, it felt so amazing that I thought I would die. Her hand kept stroking my foreskin up and down while her lips and tongue caressed the sensitive tip.

It felt better and better by the moment, and I felt a heat spreading from my penis through my entire body. Slowly and sweetly my pleasure grew as her warm lips glided lovingly over the head and shaft, her tongue whirling around the glans. Soon my pleasure was so intense I wanted to scream. A sweet pressure was rising, traveling up my shaft, my legs flexed, my back arched, incredible waves of pleasure rippled through my body, until finally my climax hit me, and my cum rocketed up my shaft and began to erupt in her waiting mouth. Cumming in Sakura's gently sucking mouth felt blissful. She never stopped, and just kept bobbing up and down in my lap, letting me release my sperm. She moaned softly as my semen filled her mouth, and I moaned loudly as she sucked every last drop out.

Finally, she released me, and smiled at me with a mouth full of my cum. I watched in astonishment as she began gulping it down, swallowing the rewards of her efforts. I was completely and utterly bewildered.

What she had done had given birth to an undying lust in me. A fiery, burning lust that always wanted more and more. A lust that was always reborn as a yearning. It was like she had put a spell on me, destroyed my whole world and rebuilt it anew much more beautiful.

She sat in front of me smiling part shyly, part mischievously, my fat cock glimmering in her hand only inches from her face.

"That was... unbelievable..." I finally managed to say.

She flashed her gorgeous, white smile.

"I'm glad you liked it. I liked it at least, you tasted 'so' good! You're so, like, hard and soft at the same time... and it's so... you. It feels like I'm caressing your soul when I'm caressing your cock, you know what I mean?" she said.

"How about I try and repay the favor?" I asked in a burst of confidence.

I swear she flushed a bit, and answered, "You can do anything you want with me."

I got up from my chair, my cock brushing against her cheek as I rose, and pulled her up with me. I embraced her, and said, "You know, it's funny how even though everything that has happened tonight is so new, it feels so right, like it was meant to be, like I had always loved you like this, but had only now come to realize the full extent of my feelings. Sakura, I love you."

She let out a deep sigh.

"Oh, I love you too so much! From the bottom of my heart, I love you," she whispered back.

I felt tears in my eyes, tears of an unimaginable joy. Finally I ended the embrace and kissed her. I tasted something funny and sexy in her mouth.

"And you know what Sakura? I don't only love you, I also want you," I said.

"I want you too," she responded with tears in her eyes, "I want your body, your soul, your love, I want anything and everything you have to give me."

I kissed her passionately. I kissed her chin, under her chin, her neck. My lips traveled to the back of her neck, to her ear. I kissed it, pinched her earlobe with my teeth. She moaned softly. I didn't really think about what I was doing, and I was just going with instinct, even though I had, for unexplainable reasons, also studied a bit on the art of sex. I guess I hadn't wanted to be a total loser when the time came.

I felt her hot breasts against my chest as they rose with her breathing. An alluring heat was emanating from between her legs, where my cock was nestled against her pussy lips. Her whole body was hot to my touch, as if as an invitation to me. I left her ear and kissed my way down her neck, my hands caressing her back at the same time. I kissed her shoulders, traveling lower, my hands moving with me until they found her butt. I hesitated for a moment, suspended by the memory of a forgotten morality, until I gave in and cupped her buttocks. Her butt was as firm as it looked, packed with tight muscle.

Having focused on feeling Sakura's behind, I suddenly realized I was facing her supple tits. Her nipples were small and dark red. Without thinking I released her buttocks and gently grasped her breasts. They fit in my hands perfectly, feeling heavy and soft in my palms. I leaned forward and pressed my lips on the other nipple, to which she responded with an "Oh". I moved to the other breast, licking around the areola, approaching it but stopping just before. Her soft moans encouraged me, and I moved to the other breast again, this time closing my lips around the rosy tip. I squeezed my lips together and licked first slowly, then rapidly around the nipple and over it. She seemed to be enjoying it, breathing deeply, letting out quiet, sexy noises of girly enjoyment, and occasionally her whole body shivered.

Sakura's naked body was breathtakingly lovely, and to touch her almost felt like worshipping a deity. Her every shape, mound and curve attracted me, asking for my touch and my kiss. Almost reluctantly I left her breasts, but there was something calling to me even more. I kissed her side, her flat belly, slowly moving down her body. As I neared her crotch, I could smell the girly scent of her fresh pussy, and it made my head spin. I just wanted to dive between her legs, to see her pussy in all its beauty, to smell it, to kiss it, to lick it, yet something made me restrain myself. I kissed my way lower and lower, but turned aside just before the thin stripe of her pubic hair.

I continued down her thigh to her knee, and extremely slowly kissed my way up. She opened her legs, like she was asking me to kiss her slit. I approached her captivating cleft until it was only an inch from my lips. Its scent was driving me crazy, and I had to use all my willpower to keep my mouth away from it. I kissed her groin just beside her labia, breathing in her tantalizing aroma, then blew hot air on her pussy. I moved to the other thigh, this time using my tongue. I licked up her smooth thigh, using all my willpower to keep my movements as slow as I could. As I approached her pussy again, she opened her legs even more. Facing Sakura's slit again, I noticed a moistness trickling from between her vaginal lips. My tongue licked her groin, closer and closer to her pussy.

Finally I couldn't resist anymore. I licked her just below her opening, tasting her sweet juices. I pressed my tongue against her perineum and slowly licked up, until my tongue slipped between her labia. She tasted incredible. I let my tongue glide up between her outer lips, over her tiny hole, over her clitoris and all the way up to the stripe of hair. I took a moment to admire her gorgeous pussy. Despite her standing, her legs were so far apart that her outer lips were slightly spread, and between them I saw her glimmering wet, pink inner lips. They too, were parted, and I could see her bright pink hole. Her clitoris had come out from behind its hood, as if begging for attention. I licked up and down her slit a couple of times, slowly and softly. My tongue slid between her inner lips, and I pushed it gently inside her tight opening. I couldn't help hoping it was my cock entering her, and not my tongue. Inside she tasted even sweeter. Wanting to get closer, I pushed my tongue as far as I could, whirling it inside her, licking the folds of her hot cavern. My face was buried between her legs and I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. It felt amazing to be so close to her.

Finally I retreated and breathed my lungs full of her sweet scent. I kissed her pussy like it was her mouth, eagerly and passionately, using my tongue. I took her tiny inner lips between my lips, sucking and licking on them gently. Sakura responded to my actions with sexy moans, and occasionally her knees seemed to almost fail under her. Being able to pleasure this most gorgeous girl in the world made me feel great about myself. To me, it was like every kiss and every lick expressed my feelings better than a hundred beautiful words.

Then I moved to her tiny, sensitive nub. I licked around it with light movements, squeezed it between my lips and flicked my tongue across it, at the same time sucking ever so gingerly. I whirled my tongue over it and around it, first using only the tip of my tongue, then pressing my whole tongue against it and licking up and down. Sakura's breathing was becoming irregular, and she was trembling all over. Her moans were growing louder and louder, as she approached the peak of her pleasure. Then, her breathing stopped, and suddenly she pressed her pussy against my face and trembled frantically, moaning with an erratic voice. I slowed my movements, trying to prolong her enjoyment. Finally she half fell, half sat in a deck chair behind her.

Seeing her on the deck chair in such a vulnerable position, with her legs spread, her pussy exposed and glimmering with wetness, her eyes misty and her breathing heavy, I felt my cock stiffening again. I knew what I wanted, what I needed. I needed to be inside her. She seemed to sense my wanting, and as an answer she spread her legs even more and smiled. The same smile that had so many times brightened my day was now calling me in a whole new way. I settled between her legs, but I was too high to be able to do anything. Understanding, she laid down on her back on the chair and I climbed on top of her. We were face to face, the tip of my cock touching her hot slit. Suddenly I remembered what my dad had said about birth control, but before I could say anything she spoke.

"I'm on the pill." Noticing my surprised look she continued, "They help with menstrual pain."

We were quiet for a moment, staring at each other. I broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"This is kind of funny, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"I've known you for such a long time, and now in one night, everything's different."

"I don't mind. I feel... like... like I've secretly wanted this for a long time already," she said.

"I feel the same way," I whispered.

A silence fell on us again, a comfortable but anticipating silence. I felt my cock pulse anxiously, reminding me of its existence and its needs. I looked her in the eyes, and they told me she wanted this as much as I did.

I rose a little, so that I could see between her legs. Her legs were completely apart and so were her labia, exposing her bright pink, tiny vaginal opening. Her pussy looked stunningly beautiful.

Unable to wait a second longer, I pressed my penis against her entrance. Even though she was incredibly wet, I had to push quite hard before her pussy spread enough for my cock to slide inside. As her tight pussy-hole took in my exposed glans, my hands almost gave out and I nearly collapsed on top of her. Sakura bit her lip as I entered her for the first time, but made no sign that she was hurting.

Slowly I wriggled and pushed my way deeper in her, wanting to be careful, although a part of me just wanted to bury my entire length in her immediately. I watched her face, ready to stop if it looked like she was hurting. When I was finally fully inside her I stopped. It felt like a tight ring made of velvet was squeezing the base of my penis, while inside she felt incredibly hot, soft and kind of squishy.

It felt mind-blowing to have my cock inside Sakura, to be so close to her. My instinct guided me and I moved a couple of times in and out. The folds of her pussy caressed the head of my member and her tight lips clung to my shaft, squeezing me lovingly. To be inside Sakura's pussy was physically and emotionally so satisfying, that I knew I wasn't going to last long.

I was moving so slow, that I could feel every fold of her supple insides against my penis, and whenever I pushed in her it felt like her pussy tried to suck me in deeper. I withdrew, and when the head of my penis slipped out I saw inside her pink cavern for a brief moment, until the opening contracted to just a tiny puckered pink hole again. The air felt cool on my glistening, rock solid cock. Slowly I pushed my whole length back inside her sweet, welcoming pussy, feeling a divine warmth surround my entire penis. I was all the way in Sakura, my cock completely buried in her hot cunt, my balls resting against her firm buttocks.

I began moving back and forth inside her, keeping my movements slow, embracing the feel of her vaginal flesh around my shaft. With every thrust my pleasure grew, and all too soon I felt the familiar tingle in my balls. I kept on fucking her, feeling her envelope my cock again and again, and it was more than I could take.

I groaned loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood as my orgasm hit me. Her silky pussy embraced my whole length as I pumped between her legs in ecstasy, and finally I started shooting my cum to the back of her young vagina. It felt like heaven to cum inside Sakura. She looked me deep in the eyes and kissed me as I ejaculated in her. I pumped in and out of her supple teenage pussy, releasing my built-up sperm deep within, never wanting the moment to end. The sensation of fucking her and cumming inside her was unimaginable.

When I finally stopped cumming her cavity was completely full of my fertile seed, and it trickled from her stretched opening, flowing in the crack of her butt. My penis still buried deep in her cum-filled pussy I collapsed on top of her, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I feel... perfect..." she whispered after a long while.

* * *

During that weekend we made love almost the whole time. We tried new things and got to know each other in a whole new way. After several weeks we told our parents we were dating, and they were happy for us.

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Story 2 ( A new story )**

* * *

 **A/N 2 –** **So what do you guys think about the first story**? Tell me your thoughts  & opinion. If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** my story.

 **I have a QUESTION : Will I post some other couple's love-making scene here too, like MinaKushi, NejiTen, ShikaTema and others ? Which couples are you want to see?**

* * *

 **I WILL POST MORE ONE-SHOT CHAPTERS WITH DIFFERENT THEMES AND DIFFERENT SETTINGS.**

* * *

I have a poll in my profile page about the female characters of Naruto. So kindly put your vote.


	2. Meant To Be Together

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-** This is a romantic sex story and Naruto will tell you about his life with his childhood friend Sakura and how they are meant to be together. This is from Naruto's point of view.

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favourite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

 **** THERE IS A SHORT STORY AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, READ IT TOO. ****

Please read till the end and tell me your opinion, thoughts and if you have some suggestion for the story.

* * *

 **Story 2 : Meant To Be Together**

* * *

 **-** **START** -

* * *

( Naruto's POV )

Sakura and I had been best friends since we were very young. Her family moved in across the street from ours when we were about three years old. My mom called up her mom one day to set up a play date, and we have been inseparable ever since. Neither of us ever thought that it was strange that our best friend was a member of the opposite sex. During sleepovers, our parents would tuck us in together on a fold-out sofa and read us bedtime stories. At the beach, our parents would throw us in the bathtub together after being out in the sand to make us quicker to wash up. That's just how things were.

Even when we started middle school and everything started to become about discovering our sexuality for all our peers, it never was between us. Sakura joined the band and played clarinet, I joined the baseball team and played first base. Guy, girl. Band, baseball. Our differences never phased us and we were always the best of friends.

I always thought that Sakura was pretty, but I never thought of her in a sexual way. She was cute in middle school. Her pink hair was straight and long, reaching halfway down her back. Her eyes were big and green, always twinkling. Her nose was small and round, and didn't call attention to itself. And her body was skinny and angular, making me think that when God designed her he must have only had a ruler handy to help him draw. She had a couple boyfriends over the years, and always talked to me about her crushes. It never bothered me. I did the same with her when I was interested in a girl.

High school came around and nothing changed between us. Still best friends. But around the middle of freshman year, I started to notice a change in Sakura. She started to grow up. She cut her long hair, which made her look young, in favor of a shorter haircut that fell around her shoulders. She could wear it up or down with equal ease. Her body started to fill out as well, her legs becoming longer, her hips widening, and her chest developing. I noticed these things, but didn't really let it change the way I felt about her. Sure, I admitted to myself that my best friend was totally hot, but I had never thought of her as anything other than my best friend, and that's the way it would stay. I was protective of her, and always a little wary when a boy would ask her out, but that was only because I wanted to make sure that nobody hurt her.

Thankfully the first guy that she really had a serious relationship with was alright in my book. His name was Sasuke. He was on the football team, was a good student, and most importantly, was a decent guy and treated Sakura right. They started dating towards the end of freshman year. I was never so sure how Sasuke felt about me. Maybe he thought it was strange that Sakura's best friend was a guy. He and I were never super close friends, but he seemed to tolerate me fine and didn't seem jealous of how close I was with Sakura.

Around the beginning of sophomore year, I started dating a girl named Ino. Ino was a cheerleader, was very pretty, and also really smart. We had Spanish class together that year, which is how we met. I really enjoyed spending time with her, and she was a lot of fun, but I sensed that Ino wasn't completely understanding of my friendship with Sakura. Don't get me wrong, Ino never said or did anything wrong towards Sakura, but when you are dating someone, it's hard not to notice things like when they seem not to care for your best friend.

Things went along like that for about a year. Sakura dating Sasuke. Me dating Ino. And Sakura and me still best friends through it all. Everything seemed like it was going pretty well until one day in the middle of junior year...

"I just can't believe you wouldn't stand up for me!" Ino yelled at me one day after school.

"Ino, you're being a little ridiculous. You really didn't need to bring your huge gym bag to chemistry," I replied, equally upset by this point. "Plus, it was totally a mistake. She didn't mean to trip!"

Ino and I were in chem. together that year, and for some reason Ino insisted on bringing her very large gym bag to class with her on game days. Maybe it was so that everyone at school would recognize her as a cheerleader. She seemed to view it as a huge status symbol for some reason. Today in chem. class, another girl had tripped on Ino's bag since it was too big to fit under her desk and wound up spilling a beaker full of some noxious liquid all over the bag. Even though the chemical did no harm other than smelling bad, Ino had completely lost it and had started yelling at the girl for being so clumsy as to spill all over her special cheerleader bag.

Thankfully our teacher, Mr. Iruka, had stepped in swiftly and had come down hard on Ino. He told Ino that it was obviously an accident and that she needed to calm down or else he would send her up to the office to have the assistant principal deal with it. Throughout the whole thing, I just sat quietly at my desk, not wanting to get involved. To be honest, I was actually a little embarrassed that my girlfriend was making such a huge scene in the middle of class. As many nice qualities as Ino had, she was a little volatile and prone to outbursts if she didn't get her way. I had started noticing it a few months into our relationship, and had found ways to work around it, but my patience was really starting to wear thin on the issue after a little more than a year of being with Ino.

"How are you still not on my side, Naruto?" Ino yelled at me as we walked out of school at the end of the day and towards the student parking lot. "I'm your GIRLFRIEND. You're supposed to be on MY side when stuff like this happens!"

"Look, Ino, there was no way I could get involved," I tried to placate her. "Iruka would have totally chewed me out if I had spoken up in the middle of someone else's business, and plus by the time the class was over your bag was mostly dry and it hardly smelled..."

"Naruto, shut up! It's not important what actually happened. The important thing is that some girl spilled some shit that smelled really bad all over my bag and then just acted like it was no big deal," Ino continued to lecture me in an elevated voice as we approached my car in the parking lot. "It doesn't matter if it dried and didn't smell bad anymore. When bad stuff happens, you are supposed to be on my side, get it?!"

I sighed, visibly annoyed with the entire situation. "I understand what you're saying, but I really think you're overreacting in this particular situation," I tried to explain as reasonably as I could.

"Oh my God. You just don't get it, do you?" Ino screamed, dropping her gym bag on the asphalt behind my car. "You know what? I don't care that your parents are out of town and you wanted to go to your house and fuck for a couple hours before the football game. You're being an asshole and I'm not dealing with you. Go home and jack off for all I care. And don't bother coming to the game tonight. If I look up and see you in the stands, I'm going to be so pissed at you." Ino struggled for something else to yell at me, but seemed to be lost for words. She grabbed her bag from the ground and marched off in the opposite direction, leaving me standing in the parking lot, holding my keys, and watching her as she stalked away in a huff.

When she rounded a corner and it became apparent that she wasn't coming back, I unlocked the car and slammed the door behind me as I got in. Ino and I had fought before, but never over something as trivial as this. I couldn't imagine why she was getting so worked up over nothing. But still, we had fought before and gotten over it, so I was sure that if I just gave her twenty four hours to cool down, we would be fine the next day.

Still pissed off about the whole situation, I cranked the car, jammed it into gear, and tore out of the parking lot at a speed that probably wasn't safe. But I didn't care. I just wanted to get some of my anger out in any way I could at the moment.

Thank goodness she told me not to show up to the football game. I usually went to all the home games and sat in the stands. It was nice to support the team, and I knew it meant a lot to Ino to have her boyfriend there to see her cheer. But tonight, I knew that being there at the game would probably just make me angry. Sometimes when Ino was mad at me she would flirt with other guys in front of me just because she knew it would get a rise out of me. I hated to imagine what sorts of flirting would happen between she and the football players at the game tonight if I showed up in the stands. I didn't think that Ino would actually ever cheat on me, but still, she was a very attractive girl, and she had figured out how to use her good looks as a weapon to make me jealous when we were in a fight.

Thankfully I wouldn't have to deal with it tonight. The moment I pulled up at my house, I put the whole thing out of my mind and hopped in the shower to wash away the stress of the day. After my shower, I sat down on the sofa and zoned out while surfing channels on the TV.

I had completely lost track of time when all of a sudden I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was Sakura. "Hey Saku, what's up?" I called out to my best friend in a cheery voice as I put the phone to my ear.

"Naruto," Sakura sobbed into the phone. "I need to see you. Can I...can I come over?" Sakura sounded completely distraught, and I was immediately worried.

"Sakura, are you ok?" I asked, concern showing in my voice. "Of course you can come over, but tell me what's wrong."

"I can't...not on the phone," Sakura cried. "I'm coming over. See you in a few." And with that, she clicked off.

I paced the living room anxiously. I couldn't imagine what might be the matter, but it definitely sounded serious. I was very worried and couldn't wait for Sakura to get there so I could find out what the heck was going on.

The ten minutes it took her to get to my house seemed to drag by. I thought about calling her back and asking where she was, but I figured in case she was driving that it would be unsafe, especially with how upset she seemed to be at the moment.

Finally I heard the slam of a car door out in the driveway and I opened the front door to meet her. Sakura ran into my arms and grabbed me as if her life depended on it. I held her close and felt her sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder. I gently stroked her back and whispered into her ear that whatever was the matter, it would all be ok.

We managed to make our way inside and shut the front door. We walked into the living room together and I sat Sakura down on the sofa and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. I came back with the water to find her a little calmer. She was still crying, but her deep sobs had transitioned into meek sniffles and it seemed like she was about ready to tell me what was going on.

"Oh my God, Naruto," Sakura heaved as she gratefully accepted the glass of water I offered her. "I have no idea how to say this. It's the worst thing that could have happened," she said, struggling to control her voice.

"Sakura, it's ok. Don't worry, just let me know what's going on with you," I said, trying to provide as much support as I could to my best friend.

Sakura choked down some of the water and then continued, "it's not just me. This is about you too..."

Her ominous and confusing inclusion of me into the situation didn't make sense. I struggled to understand how anything could possibly involve me as well, until Sakura finally found her voice and continued. "I walked in on Sasuke and Ino having sex in the weight room in the gym a few minutes ago," she managed to choke out before relapsing into a fit of uncontrollable sobbing.

As soon as the words left her lips my mind started to race. Sasuke and Ino? Her boyfriend? My girlfriend? Having sex with each other? There was no way! I couldn't believe it. Sasuke was crazy about Sakura. I thought he would never, ever hurt her. And what about Ino? The thought of my girlfriend cheating on me was more than I could bear. I stood up from the sofa and threw the TV remote across the room where it cracked against a wall.

"What the hell?!" I screamed. "Are you sure?" I knew that there was probably no way that Sakura was mistaken about what she had seen, but I was so shocked that my mind was racing trying to find any conceivable way in which what Sakura had just told me could be a mistake. "Are you absolutely positive?" I reiterated as I paced back and forth in front of the TV.

Sakura calmed down enough to talk again. "Naruto, I know you're angry, but try to calm down. Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I was going to the gym to surprise Sasuke before the football game tonight. He usually hangs out at the gym before the games and exercises a little bit before the team gets on the bus, and I just wanted to see him before the game. I didn't see him in the main part, so I checked in the weight room. The door was locked, but I guess it's broken because when I jiggled it, it opened, and then when I walked into the room I saw...I saw them...on the floor...you know..."

She trailed off, and was overcome with another wave of sobs. Her tears were starting to give out by now, and her body heaved up and down, but no tears came out. I was angry. I was hurt. I couldn't believe that Ino would do something like this to me. Even more, I couldn't believe that Sasuke would do something like this to Sakura. But right now, the only thing that mattered was that my best friend was hurting, and I wanted to help in any way I could.

I sat back down on the sofa next to Sakura and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned back and curled her body in close to mine. I felt her shoulders shake up and down as she continued to cry, and I gently stroked her arm, trying to comfort her in whatever way I could. I didn't dare say anything, because I knew that whatever I said in that moment would be so contorted by my anger that it would only serve to make things worse.

Sakura and I sat on the sofa for an hour, just being close to each other and letting ourselves slowly get over the anger and hurt that we were both feeling. After a long while, I finally felt Sakura's breathing come back to normal and her body relax a little bit.

"You know, Ino and I had a big fight today," I finally said, when I felt like my emotions were in check enough to speak again. "Maybe she was trying to get back at me," I wondered out loud as I let out a deep sigh, trying to release the bad feelings within me.

Sakura sniffled one more time and then answered, "Ino has never liked me. I've known it ever since you guys started getting serious. I wonder if she was trying to hurt me too?"

"I don't know," I said softly, "but this whole situation is completely shitty." I turned my head and looked at the clock on the wall of the living room. It was seven o'clock. The game was starting now. I tried to block the image of Ino in her short cheer skirt out of my head. Thinking about her only hurt me. I couldn't believe what she had done.

"Naruto," Sakura said softly, "I don't want to be alone tonight...I'm so upset."

"You can stay here tonight, Sakura," I said, gently squeezing her arm. "My parents are gone for the weekend, so you can stay in the guest room. But first maybe we should try to eat something," I continued, knowing that after such an intense emotional afternoon the two of us were probably weak from hunger even though we might not feel like eating.

I took her hand and pulled her up off the sofa. "Come on, let's go see what we can make for dinner," I said as we walked into the kitchen.

Sakura and I started rooting around in the fridge and various cabinets, trying to see if we could find something easy to make for dinner. As I looked at Sakura bent over in the pantry, examining something on the bottom shelf, I was overcome with a strange wave of sexual energy. Sakura was wearing a pair of short denim shorts, and her ass was sticking straight out into the air as she bent over the shelves. I had never really stopped to admire just what an amazing ass Sakura actually had, yet as soon as the thought entered into my head, I immediately tried to dismiss it. ' _Dude, stop...she's your best friend_ ', I thought to myself. ' _You're just horny because you're angry. Seriously, don't ogle your best friend'_ , I reminded myself as I cleared my throat.

"So...anything in there we can make?" I said, hoping that my voice sounded normal and not awkward at all. I still couldn't believe that I had caught myself checking out my best friend's ass.

"Well, there's this boxed macaroni and cheese," Sakura said, grabbing something off the bottom shelf and turning around to face me.

As Sakura turned around, my eyes darted down to her body. She was wearing a black tank top that clung tightly to her torso. Sakura had a nice toned stomach, and a very nice chest. Her breasts had developed well in the past couple years, and the top didn't do much to hide her amazing curves. The tank top displayed a tasteful amount of cleavage. Not too much, but definitely enough to give the viewer a good idea of what was underneath. Sakura's breasts were a very nice size, maybe a large C cup I estimated, but wasn't sure. I felt a surge of adrenaline as I admired Sakura's body, and then immediately another admonition from my conscience as I realized that this was my best friend I was salivating over, and that I needed to put these kinds of thoughts out of my head right away! I was sure that the only reason I was feeling these really strange things was because of the huge emotional stress I was under at the moment.

"Um...sure, let's do that," I said, finally realizing that she was holding a box of macaroni out to me. I reached out and took the box from her, awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her as I turned around and found a pot for the noodles.

Sakura helped with the cooking, and in the close quarters of the kitchen, we bumped into each other a couple times, laughing it off as best we could. Finally the meal was almost done. I reached for a large spoon to stir the cheese in with the noodles, and Sakura reached at the same time. Our hands landed on top of one another as we both reached for the utensil, and I looked up and saw Sakura blush as she withdrew her hand with a soft, "sorry" from her lips.

We served ourself some food and went back to sit on the sofa as we ate. Both Sakura and I were completely exhausted from the emotional evening we had been dealt, so conversation was sparse. We sat close to one another, our legs touching, and we ate in silence. I could tell Sakura was still brooding about the events of the afternoon. I hated to imagine how shocking it must have been for her to walk in and witness Ino and Sasuke in the middle of their act. I was upset enough just hearing about it. I could only imagine what Sakura felt.

I looked over at her as she slowly forced herself to eat. Her eyes stared off into the distance and her chest rose and fell heavily, her breathing labored. My eyes traveled lower, and admired the broad curves of her breasts rising and falling with each breath. Her cleavage was amazingly defined with deep shadows in the dim light of the living room as the sun started to sink behind the trees in the backyard. I felt a current of excitement run across my body, but again, admonished myself for staring at Sakura's chest. This is how friendships get ruined, I reminded myself, hoping to quell any sort of wayward thoughts from this point on. Just get through tonight. Deal with the hurt, and things will be more normal in the morning.

Finally finished eating, Sakura leaned forward and placed her plate gently on the coffee table. She stretched her arms up above her head and let out a deep yawn. I was treated to an amazing view of her breasts as her back arched, and she pushed her chest out into the room. She lowered her arms, snaked one around one of my arms, and curled her legs up onto the sofa as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

As I turned my head to look down at her, I was treated to an amazing view right down the front of Sakura's top. I tried to look away, but found myself absolutely mesmerized. "Sorry to have to bring the bad news with me today," Sakura said softly. "I've been so upset about the whole thing, I haven't even stopped to ask how you're doing with it all," she continued, gently turning her head to look up at me.

I managed to avert my gaze from Sakura's breasts and stared at the wall above the blank television screen instead. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm not gonna lie. I'm very upset," I intoned in a flat and exhausted voice. "I was expecting you to come over and tell me almost anything else except what you actually did."

"I'm really sorry it happened," Sakura whispered as she lowered her head and let her lips come in contact with the skin of my arm. I thought that she gave my arm a soft kiss as her lips brushed by, but it could have just been my overactive imagination. "Well, should we at least try to get some sleep?" Sakura asked me as she slowly extricated herself from around my arm and stood next to the sofa.

"Sure...might as well," I sighed as I heaved myself up. I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked through the dark living room into the hallway. I clicked on the light switch in the hall and we both recoiled under the suddenly bright light cast by a bulb high up on the wall.

We passed by the guest bedroom on the right and Sakura stopped, her hand on the knob. "I didn't bring anything to sleep in...do you think I could borrow a nightie from your mom or something? We're about the same size," she said as she turned the knob and stood halfway in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Sure, I'll go find something for you," I said and continued down the hallway to my parents' bedroom. I searched through my mom's dresser and found a simple, white cotton nightgown. The fabric was light and wispy in my hands, and I rubbed the smooth material through my fingers as I walked back down the hall towards Sakura.

I handed her the gown and Sakura threw it over her shoulder and into the bedroom. "Thanks," she said. "I'm really glad I'm not going home tonight. I'm not sure I'd be able to deal with this by myself..."

Her thought trailed off as she absentmindedly took my hand. Our eyes locked, and for a moment I could swear that I saw a deep desire reflected in her big, green eyes. We continued to stand there, just holding hands and staring at each other for what felt like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds. Finally breaking out of the trance, Sakura quickly leaned forward, pecked me on the cheek, and whispered, "goodnight, Naruto."

Sakura shut herself into the guest room and I turned around to walk back to my room. My mind was racing. What was that look that we had shared with each other? Why was I all of a sudden responding so sexually to my best friend? Was she feeling the same way? What the hell is going on with this crazy day?

I shut the door to my room behind me and stripped off my pants and shirt. Wearing only my boxers, I crawled under the covers in my bed and reached over to the bedside table and clicked off the lamp. I was swallowed by the darkness of my room.

Minutes later, I was still very confused, a little horny, and completely unable to sleep. I glanced over at the clock: 10:39. I had been lying here for more than a half hour and felt no closer to falling asleep, no closer to figuring out what these insane feelings I was having for Sakura were, and no closer to being able to let go of my anger at all the events of the day.

My mind was jumping from question to question for the thousandth time that night when all of a sudden I heard a noise in the hallway and froze. I held my breath and listened intently. The soft fall of footsteps on the carpet in the hallway was coming closer. I heard them stop in front of my bedroom door, and then the gentle sound of the handle turning and the door swinging open.

The house was pitch black, but my eyes had adjusted enough to see the curvy silhouette that could only be Sakura enter my bedroom. The thin fabric of the white nightgown clung to her figure, and despite the darkness I could see that perhaps Sakura and my mom weren't the same size after all. The gown looked very short on Sakura, coming up well above her knees. It also looked incredibly tight on her, especially around the bust. The white material hugged Sakura's body like a second skin, outlining every delicious curve in perfect relief. As I stared, I realized that she must not be wearing a bra, since I could see the perfect impression of Sakura's nipples poking out against the fabric.

"Naruto?" Sakura called out softly into the room as she entered. "I can't sleep..."

I continued to gaze at Sakura's amazing body clad in the incredibly small nightgown as she walked further into my room. "Me either," I confessed, hoping the whole time that she couldn't see my eyes pouring over her body from top to bottom.

"I just feel horrible, and nothing makes sense right now," she continued breathlessly as she approached my bedside. "Is it ok if I cuddle with you? I think I would sleep better if I weren't alone," she continued, placing a hand on the covers of the bed near my arm.

"Sure, of course you can," I said as I scooted over as much as I could in my twin sized bed and threw the covers back for her.

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura whispered as she crawled into bed beside me. "I know we haven't done this since we were like five," she laughed awkwardly as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Yeah..." I trailed off awkwardly as I felt our arms pressed against each other under the covers. The bed was a little small for two, and I could feel myself perilously close to falling off the other side.

"Can you scoot over any more?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm about to fall off already," I replied. "Sorry it's not really made for two."

"That's ok," Sakura replied and reached over to take my hand. "We'll just have to cuddle closer then," she said in a tone that I couldn't quite distinguish between playful or matter-of-fact. With that, she rolled onto her side, and pulled my arm across to wrap around her. I found myself spooning up against Sakura's back, my hand resting near her stomach, clasped inside hers.

Seeing Sakura walk into my room in the middle of the night wearing an incredibly tiny nightgown had done nothing to help my horniness subside, and now that we were spooning in my bed that was way too small for us I felt my dick start to swell inside my boxers. I desperately wanted to avoid Sakura feeling me get hard because the last thing I needed was to poke my best friend in the back with my dick and totally creep her out. I tried to pull my hips back a little bit to separate my groin from her butt, and succeeded in giving myself a little space so she couldn't feel my arousal.

"Thanks...you're amazing," Sakura whispered as she stroked my hand with her thumb.

What in the hell is going on? I yelled at myself inside my own head. How in the world did you find yourself in this situation? This is so messed up. If anything goes wrong, your friendship could be over, I continued to berate myself inwardly. Just be cool.

I felt the thin fabric of Sakura's nightgown under my fingers. The material was stretched tight against the firm skin of her stomach, and I felt her body move gently under my fingertips as she breathed in and out. It might have been my imagination, but I could swear that her breathing sounded a little faster than it normally would if someone were trying to sleep. What was Sakura feeling right now? Was she as confused as I was? Was she as horny as I was? Was she having strange feelings just like I was?

Involuntarily, I started to run my fingers gently back and forth over the fabric covering Sakura's stomach. The cotton was smooth to my touch. I felt her breathing intensify ever so slightly as I slowly stroked her. Was it possible that she was enjoying this?

A small sigh escaped Sakura's lips. It sounded content; I became more bold.

I slowly started to widen the diameter that my fingers traveled over Sakura's stomach. I circled her belly button, straying a little lower and a little higher each time. Her breathing continued at the same slightly elevated pace, and I felt a thrill as she stretched her legs, letting her feet intertwine with mine under the covers.

After a couple minutes, my fingers strayed low enough that I felt the top edge of Sakura's panties through the thin fabric of the nightie. I traced the line of her panties through the thin fabric and then moved my hand back up until I felt the material start to tighten as I approached the bottom of her ample chest. I didn't dare to push past these two boundaries. I was so conflicted about what was going on already. I was becoming hornier by the minute, squeezed into this tiny bed with an amazingly attractive girl...oh, and she just happened to be my best friend. This was so confusing!

All of a sudden, despite the incessant chatter in my own head, I froze; Sakura's body had shifted, and she gently rocked her hips backwards, letting her round butt come in contact with my now very erect penis. I felt my cock nestle into the cleft between her buttocks despite the layers of fabric separating us. Sakura's breathing caught in her chest and the ensuing silence threatened to split the room in half.

 _'Oh my God_ ', I thought to myself. _'This is the end. She just felt how horny you are and she's going to freak out. How the hell am I going to explain myself?'_

Sakura let go of my hand and shifted in the bed. She turned her body over so she was facing me. Our faces were only inches apart, and we stared at each other through the darkness. My heart was pounding. I thought for sure that Sakura could hear it about to explode out of my chest. She was going to yell, I just knew it.

I closed my eyes, expecting any second to feel her body pull away and for her to storm out of the room, hurt and angry that I would take advantage of her while she was still so upset.

The seconds ticked by, and yet I didn't feel her pull away. I opened my eyes, afraid of the expression of disgust that might be on her face. But Sakura stared back at me, her eyes shining in the darkness. "Oh, Naruto..." Sakura whispered, almost inaudibly as she leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips.

The shock spread through me as the soft meeting of our lips excited every nerve in my body. I didn't realize how tense I had become, waiting for Sakura to storm out of my room, until the stress evaporated and I leaned in to kiss her back.

I reached forward and pulled Sakura's body into mine, wrapping my arm around her back. I spread my lips ever so slightly and started to explore Sakura's mouth with my tongue. The fervor of our kissing intensified as she responded. Her hands snaked forward and found my hair, gently tousling it as we rolled over, Sakura straddling me in the bed.

I felt the fabric of the nightgown ride up as Sakura spread her legs on either side of me. Her hands grabbed large fist fulls of my hair as I encircled her body with my arms and pulled her down into my body. My hands raced across Sakura's back, straying lower until I felt the nightgown end, the garment bunched up somewhere around her hips.

Feeling bold, I let my hands slide lower, and felt the sheer fabric of Sakura's panties under my fingers. I gently started to squeeze and massage her firm, round ass through her panties, and was rewarded with a soft moan that escaped from her lips in between kisses.

My cock was rock hard by this point, and was straining against the confines of my boxers. Sakura started to gently rock her hips back and forth as she straddled me, pressing her groin into mine. The friction felt incredible, and soon a wet spot started to form in my boxers as precum leaked from my tip.

Sakura's chest was pressed against mine. I felt her breasts, large and firm, straining against the tight fabric of her nightgown. I gripped the hem of the nightie in my hand and fingered the smooth material, feeling how thin and insubstantial it really was. After a few more encouraging moans from Sakura, I started to slowly tug the gown higher, completely uncovering her panties. I ran my hands up the sides of Sakura's waist, pushing the nightgown higher and higher. The gown peeled off in one smooth motion until I reached her breasts.

The gown was incredibly tight around Sakura's chest. I had to tug a little harder to finally succeed in pulling the nightie all the way over her breasts. As soon as it was off, I tossed the light cloth somewhere off to the side, not caring where it landed.

Now wearing nothing but her panties, Sakura crushed her chest into mine once more. The feeling of bare skin on skin was incredible. Sakura's breasts were amazingly firm, especially given how large they were. The feeling of her perfect, round breasts sliding across my bare chest was unlike anything I had felt before.

Sakura continued to rock her hips back and forth, and I could feel the pace intensify as we both became more and more aroused. Finally unable to stand it anymore, I pushed Sakura up and extracted myself from underneath her. I flipped her over and pushed her down onto the bed.

As I knelt over her, I was finally able to gaze unabashedly at Sakura's amazing body, spread before me in my bed. On her face was a look of the most intense passion I had ever seen. Her brow glistened with sweat, her large, green eyes looked hungrily at me, and her mouth was twisted into an expression of complete ecstasy. My eyes traveled lower, finally able to openly admire the firm curves of her amazing breasts which rose and fell with each gasping breath she took. Her nipples were small and compact, and stood perfectly at attention, the cool air of the bedroom causing them to stiffen. Her stomach was flat, rising and falling with her chest. A pair of small, black lace panties covered her pussy, and her long, smooth legs were spread wide to accommodate my body positioned in the middle.

The sight of this amazing woman, my best friend, but also someone who I was starting to realize that I loved much more than just a friend, was more than I could bear. My cock was throbbing, straining against the fabric of my boxers. I couldn't stand the feeling any longer, and in one swift motion, I hooked a finger into the waistband and pulled them down, kicking them off my feet at the bottom.

As soon as my boxers were off, I wasted no time in attacking the small wisp of fabric that was the only thing remaining between me and seeing Sakura completely uncovered before me. I grabbed her black lace panties by the waist and quickly slid them down Sakura's smooth thighs. She curled her legs upward to help, and I tossed the lacy fabric off behind me as soon as the panties cleared her toes.

The moment seemed to freeze for just a second as Sakura lay there with her legs straight up in the air. Finally, she lowered her legs back down to the bed and parted them widely once more. The skin above Sakura's pussy was shaved completely smooth, and in the faint nighttime gleam I could see the soft folds of her lips, already moist with anticipation.

I lowered myself between Sakura's legs once more. We were finally completely naked with one another. I felt my cock make contact with the outer lips of Sakura's pussy, both of us impossibly wet already. The feeling of complete skin on skin contact was incredible, and we both moaned audibly as I gently rubbed the head of my penis up and down Sakura's smooth pussy.

"Sakura, are you sure this is what you want?" I whispered, hoping to God that the answer was 'yes' and that she wanted this as badly as I did.

"Naruto, yes, oh my God, yes," Sakura moaned back as she placed her hands on my hips. "I guess it just took this horrible day for me to realize that you're the only guy who's always been there for me no matter what. I'm so glad we're friends, but honestly, I want so much more than that," she continued as her breasts rose and fell heavily with her breaths. "Naruto...I love you."

"I love you too, Sakura," I whispered breathlessly as I finally pushed my cock forward and into her waiting pussy.

Sakura and I let out a unison gasp as I buried myself inside her for the first time. I felt her smooth, muscular walls parting to accommodate my length. She was incredibly wet and incredibly tight. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt.

Feeling myself bottom out, I quickly slid back out until only my tip was still inside her, and then immediately reversed direction, filling Sakura's pussy once more with my long, hard cock. Sakura let out a moan as I penetrated her again. She reached for my face and pulled me down into a long, passionate kiss as I continued to slide my dick in and out of her incredibly tight pussy.

I felt our juices mingle together, creating the most incredible natural lubrication that made each thrust more effortless than the last. As we quickly found our rhythm, I started to speed up my thrusts. Sakura was able to quickly match my pace, and she rocked her hips back and forth to meet each thrust, intensifying the pleasure for both of us.

"Oh my God, Naruto," Sakura moaned as we continued the frantic pace of our love making. "I've never...felt something this...incredible," she continued in between gasping breaths. "I never realized it...but I think that...a part of me has wanted to do this...for a really long time," she continued laboriously.

I propped myself up on my elbows, giving myself a slightly elevated view. I gazed down at Sakura's gorgeous body, motionless only a few minutes ago, shivering in anticipation of what was to come. Now her body was writhing in pleasure, rocking back and forth to meet my strong thrusts. Sakura's perfect breasts were bouncing up and down on her chest, and I heard the slap of flesh on flesh as our bodies met with each repeated thrust.

I reached up with one hand and roughly cupped Sakura's right breast. I squeezed the firm flesh in my hand and savored the sound of Sakura's sharp intake of breath as I gently pinched and squeezed her nipple in between two fingers.

Sweat glistened on both of our bodies as the minutes passed, neither one of us ready to end the most incredible love making of our lives. Knowing that I would need a break soon, I finally willed myself to slide my hard cock all the way out of Sakura's body. Sakura's face pouted as she felt my cock withdraw, leaving her empty for the first time since I had first entered her.

I took her hand in mine, and pulled Sakura up off the bed. I lay down in her place as Sakura straddled my body once more. She spread her legs wide on either side of my hips and slowly lowered her body over my cock. She grasped me in her hand, and stroked my entire length up and down a couple times. My cock was slick with our combined juices mingling on the length of my shaft, and her hand glided effortlessly up and down.

I moaned at the sensation as Sakura finally used her hand to hold my cock perfectly upright and guided my tip in between the moist outer lips of her pussy. She rocked herself back and forth, letting just my tip slide in and out of her, but not letting me all the way in yet. Goosebumps erupted across my arms and chest as Sakura gently teased the sensitive head of my cock with her pussy.

Still grasping it firmly in her hand, Sakura started to drag my long cock up and down her outer folds. She dragged me forward and used my hard dick to gently massage her clit. Guiding me with her hand, she circled her clit slowly with my tip, rocking her hips back and forth to enhance the sensation.

Sakura's breathing started to become ragged. She gasped for breath as she continued to tease her clit with the tip of my cock. Her hand dragged me back and forth, rubbing my large tip furiously against her sensitive little nub. A moan escaped her mouth, followed quickly by another, louder moan. I felt Sakura's legs start to shake ever so slightly as she continued to tease herself with my cock.

Unable to contain herself any longer, an impassioned scream escaped Sakura's lips as she finally brought herself to orgasm. I felt a rush of warm juices flow from her pussy and down the shaft of my cock as Sakura completely lost control and collapsed into my arms. Sakura's breasts crashed into my torso as she fell, sweat glistening from every perfect curve of her body.

We lay there for just a moment as Sakura caught her breath. Her hands searched blindly across the bed until she found mine. She intertwined her fingers into mine and squeezed my hands gently as she lifted her head and pressed her lips firmly into mine.

Finally breaking the kiss, Sakura sat up once more and straddled my naked body. She again gripped my cock with her hand and guided me gently into the moist folds of her pussy. This time there was no teasing as I slid in easily. We both moaned softly as I filled her pussy once more, and we shared another passionate kiss as Sakura started to gently rock her hips up and down, slowly letting my cock slide in and out of her perfect body.

Still recovering from her intense orgasm, Sakura continued the slow pace of our love making. My cock slid lazily in and out of her pussy as Sakura's hips rose and fell. I wrapped my arms around Sakura's back and hugged her close, enjoying the feeling of her large, round breasts pressed into my chest. I snaked my tongue into her mouth and gently bit Sakura's bottom lip as she continued to use her hips to slowly milk my long cock.

After a few minutes of slow and sensual sex, I was starting to feel recharged. My arms slid down Sakura's back, coming to rest on her hips. I used my hands to gently guide her as she rose and fell on my cock. I pulled Sakura's shapely hips up and held them there, feeling the sensation of my long shaft exposed to the air, only my tip still nestled within her. Sakura rocked her body back and forth, letting me feel her pussy gently tease my tip once more. When the pleasure became too intense to bear, I roughly pushed her back down, burying myself inside her again. I held Sakura's hips down, forcing her to accept the entire length of my cock into her incredibly tight pussy. I felt my tip press heavily against Sakura's cervix, and she rocked her perfect, round ass around and around, grinding my cock inside her pussy.

Our breathing became heavier as both of us reached a new level of desire for one another. Unable to wait any longer, I used my hands on Sakura's hips to guide her up once more, then immediately back down. Then again up, and back down. As our pace increased, I started to rock my hips back and forth to meet Sakura's. Timing our motions with one another perfectly, we soon started to thrust faster and faster into each other, unable to control our wild desire.

The amount of heat radiating from our bodies was incredible, and I soon felt sweat dripping from my forehead. Hoping to find some momentary relief, I brought my hands up to Sakura's shoulders and pushed her upright on my cock.

Sakura's amazing body towered over my supine figure as she bucked her hips wildly up and down over my cock. I gazed hungrily up at her, her breasts bouncing wildly up and down on her chest. Sakura reached up with one hand and tossed her hair back over her head as a moan escaped her lips. I grasped her waist with my hands and helped Sakura to pound up and down even faster and harder on my cock.

Before too long, I felt the familiar tremor of Sakura's legs and I sensed that she was close to another orgasm. Her breathing was coming in ragged and unpredictable gasps, and she placed her palms flat on my chest, locking her arms to steady herself as she continued to grind her hips wildly, my cock being pulled in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

Sakura began to moan uncontrollably, and her fingers dug into the flesh of my chest. I gazed up at my best friend's face and I saw her eyes roll back into her head as her body began to be wracked by uncontrollable spasms. Sakura's pussy suddenly became even wetter, her juices flowing freely down my long shaft.

Sakura's orgasm was incredibly intense and unbelievably erotic. Seeing her amazing body consumed by the throes of pleasure she was currently experiencing sent me over the edge. I felt the familiar tightening of my balls that told me I was close. Very close.

Without bothering to consider the possible consequences, I continued to pound my hard cock in and out of Sakura's pussy. Finally unable to hold it back any longer, I felt cum racing up my long shaft and explode into Sakura's body. My orgasm was incredibly forceful, and I felt myself deliver load after load of sticky, white liquid into Sakura's waiting pussy.

Feeling herself filled by my cum, Sakura let out a gasp and fell into my arms. I grabbed her and held her close, feeling her firm breasts press into my body. I kissed her lips hungrily as our hips continued to rock back and forth against each other, my cock twitching as the last couple spurts erupted into Sakura's body.

I finally finished cumming, and Sakura and I just lay there, my cock still nestled deep inside her body. We held each other close and felt our breathing gradually slow. Our bodies were slick and shiny with sweat, and I slowly trailed my fingers up and down Sakura's back as we gently kissed each other's lips.

With our heart rates and breathing slowly coming back to normal after our intense love making, Sakura finally raised her round ass and let my cock slowly slide out of her for the final time tonight. She rolled off of me and snuggled up beside me in the bed, her fingers tracing gentle circles across my chest.

Finally breaking the silence, I whispered softly into Sakura's ear, "that felt right, didn't it?"

"Oh God, Naruto," she whispered back, "it was the best decision of my life. I never realized how much I loved you until today."

"I know, me too," I replied, as I gazed down at Sakura's naked body huddled tightly against mine in the small bed. "I guess it might be weird to have to tell everyone that we're actually a couple now..." I continued tentatively, not sure exactly what our relationship was anymore.

Sakura shifted her head so she was looking up at me. Her green eyes twinkled. "Maybe they'll think it's weird at first," she said with a smile, "but I know you'll be the best boyfriend I've ever had. Nobody in the world knows me better than you do."

"Hmm...boyfriend," I repeated, a smile slowly creeping onto my face as well. "I like the sound of that!"

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Story 3 ( A new story with different setting )**

* * *

 **A/N 2 –** **So what do you guys think about this story**? Tell me your thoughts  & opinion. If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** my story.

* * *

** [ A SHORT INSPRITIONAL STORY ]

There was a boy Naruto, whose family was very wealthy. One day his father Minato took him on a trip to the country, where he aimed to show his son, how poor people live. So they arrived to a farm of a very poor family, as he considered. They spent there several days. On their return, the father asked his son, did he like the trip.

"Oh, it was great, dad" – the boy replied.

"Did you notice how poor people live?"

"Yeah, I did"- said the boy.

The father asked his son to tell in more details about his impressions from their trip.

"Well, we have only one dog, and they have four of them. In our garden there is a pool, while they have a river that has no end. We've got expensive lanterns, but they have stars above their heads at night. We have the patio, and they have the whole horizon. We have only a small piece of land, while they have the endless fields. We buy food, but they grow it. We have high fence for protection of our property, and they don't need it, as their friends protect them."

The father was stunned. He could not say a word.

Then the boy added: "Thank you, dad, for letting me see how poor we are."

This story shows that the true wealth as well as happiness is not measured by materials things. Love, friendship and freedom are far more valuable.

* * *

 **I WILL POST MORE ONE-SHOT CHAPTERS WITH DIFFERENT THEMES AND DIFFERENT SETTINGS.**

* * *

I have a poll in my profile page about the female characters of Naruto. So kindly put your vote.


	3. Confession, Acceptance & Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-** This is a romantic sex story of Naruto & Sakura. And you can read it as canon or as an AU story, but one thing I can say that you will love it.

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favourite and who read all these stories. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Please read till the end and tell me your opinion, thoughts and if you have some suggestion for the story.

* * *

 **Story 3 : Confession, Acceptance & Love**

* * *

 **-** **START** -

* * *

Naruto had known the camping trip wasn't going to turn out the way he had hoped, but he had suggested it anyway. All he had wanted was to spend some time with his best friend. Sakura's jobs at the hospital had begun to take its toll on her and he had thought this would be a great way to unwind. A nice weekend in the mountains just relaxing and enjoying nature but no, she had to up and disappear from the campsite and worry him to death. She never thought to tell him whenever she decided to disappear and normally it wouldn't have bothered him so much, but they were in the middle of the woods where god knows what could happen to a lone girl in the woods by herself.

The sound of water brought Naruto back to attention and he was at the water's edge in seconds. At first all he saw was a basket with a few flowers in it, but soon he saw the water begin to bubble, then with barely a ripple in the water, someone lifted themselves out of the pool and onto a large rock. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the person sitting on the outcropping was his fantasy, the girl Naruto had been pining over for nearly his whole life, Sakura.

He watched her, captivated by the beauty he saw in her form. The woman he loved just sat there, in full view of his eyes. He saw how her long pink hair travelled down her back. His eyes fell downward, following the dips and curves of her waist, hips and legs. Then his eyes travelled upward, taking note of how lean yet toned her figure was. How he longed to make that body his!

Then, beneath his fidgeting feet, a twig snapped. He immediately saw her leap to her feet and face the very spot where he was concealed among the thicket. This action exposed her breasts, which had previously been hidden from view. Then through his haze filled mind he heard her speak.

"Who's there? Show your face dammit."

She was obviously angry her tendency for profanity was showing, and an angry Sakura was a bad thing to have on your hands. He figured that he should as well reveal himself; maybe she wouldn't be too angry with him.

"Naruto?" He heard her say, all anger leaving her voice. He stepped closer; relieved she was no longer angry. She smiled at him and sat down on the outcropping, patting the ground beside her as she began to wring her hair out. The aforementioned action causing her breasts to bounce ever so slightly. He stared for a moment before tearing his eyes away, blushing furiously. Naruto heard her tinkling laugh before he heard her say,

"What's the matter, Naruto?"

He shook his head at her seeming cluelessness about her lack of clothing. He simply shook his head and pointed down, mentioning for her look down at herself. His peripheral vision picked up her look of confusion before realization hit her. He expected her to scream, hit him, or something of that sort but all he heard was a light laugh. When he looked again only a small blush graced her cheeks as she said,

"Oh, Naruto! It's just skin! Don't be such a pervert!" He shook his head at her nonchalant answer, and turned to head back to the campsite.

"Where are you going?" He heard her ask.

"I'm going to get you some clothes, where else?" He replied, as he turned back to the trail he'd made.

He heard her tinkling laughter once more. "No you're not Naruto. You're going to stay and swim with me." She said with conviction.

Naruto sighed, already dreading the certainty of those words. "No." He said, as he tried to leave again. Her footstep sounded behind him, telling him that she was walking in his direction.

"I can tell you three good reasons why that's a bad idea." He continued, trying to convince her to forget it.

She giggled again, god how sweet that sounded. "Well... Let's hear them then."

He knew she must get some enjoyment out of doing this, why else would she do it. He groaned, already seeing his chances of getting away shrinking.

"Number one: you're completely nude. Number two: the water is probably freezing. And number three: I'm not getting my clothes wet."

She laughed again, before breaking out into a sly smile. "I can fix all three of those reasons. Ready? One, you've already seen me naked. Two, you and I both know that water isn't that cold. And three, just take your clothes off. See, it's really simple!"

He inwardly cursed, knowing now that he wasn't getting off the hook.

(Switch to Sakura's character)

Despite the seemingly care free attitude she portrayed around Naruto, especially in this situation, Sakura was quailing inside. She had loved him almost from the very moment she learned how much she matters to him, how much he respect her, and how much he loves her. She desperately wanted to confess her love for him, but she is too afraid that it might destroy the fragile friendship they had. She couldn't risk that, it was all she had.

She had loved Naruto for a while now. She had never denied these feelings, at first not even knowing them as love, but it soon became clear that love was the only thing it could be. Her heart always gave great leaps in her chest whenever he smiled at her. Her stomach felt as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering about whenever she saw him. Her voice faltered when he spoke to her and expected a reply back. Her body shook when he brushed against her. There was no denying that it was love. Any fool could have seen it, any fool but him it seemed.

She roughly pushed these thoughts aside when he spoke to her.

"Sakura, are you okay? You look a little flushed."

She snapped her attention forward just in time to catch sight of him unbuttoning his shirt and pull it off, making his muscles quiver with barely concealed power. She felt her face heat up again as she hastily averted her eyes.

She heard him chuckle quietly, obviously amused now. She looked up to glare at him but her breath caught in her throat and her eyes never made it to his face. She had never seen such a perfect body. He stood there smirking, his chest bared, shirt forgotten on the forest floor. Her eyes followed as his hands made their way to undo his belt and pants.

Suddenly she was staring at nothing but a pair of boxers. She felt her face burn as she pulled her eyes up to Naruto's face, secretly enjoying it as her eyes trailed over his sculpted body. He was still smirking, fully aware of the lust she knew was evident in her gaze. She was glad though, that she wasn't the only one struggling to conceal their lust. Naruto had an evident sign of it, in fact. This was unusual, Naruto was normally very quiet and reserved on this kind of things, and she wondered what had caused such a change in his demeanour.

She had seen plenty of men naked before, that were nothing new to her since she was a medic. But this was Naruto and that's what made it different. Other men she had seen where that ones that lay in their rooms drunk after an act of stupidity left them in the hospital. Those men were disgusting and crude, nothing like Naruto at all. Naruto was the equivalent of a heavenly being. He was something different entirely.

She giggled and smiled in an attempt to seem at ease, a difficult feat at this point. As she began to make her way to the water, she beckoned to him to follow her into the stream. She felt her feet touch the edge of the water and she stopped to wait for him to venture toward her. She was wondering how he suddenly seemed so at ease with undressing completely in front of her. Then she found out why, he jumped into the water while simultaneously ridding his body of its last article of clothing at such blinding speed she couldn't comprehend what happened and wondered how it was even humanly possible.

She heard him chuckle again, as she began to wade into the water to join him. She could see him shuddering in mock cold and splashed him lightly as she passed him to go deeper into the water. They both knew that the water wasn't cold but she listened to him patiently as he prattled on about how he despised that she'd convinced him to do this. These were some of the fonder moments she had of him. So she had decided to tell him of her love, but for now it would have to wait until she actually mustered up the courage.

Suddenly he disappeared under the water and she followed, smiling at his continued antics as he smiled and mimed struggling all the while making faces at her. She giggled at him bringing forth a small torrent of bubbles. She smiled back at him and began to swim to the surface for air, knowing he would follow. When she surfaced he followed not a moment later.

She gazed at him, feeling her face heating up again as he moved closer toward her. She could feel the closeness of his body and it made her almost delirious with pent up emotion and caused her to squeeze her eyes shut in frustration. Just as she was about to speak she heard him take a breath and felt a pressure in her lips. With a slight shock, she realized he was kissing her.

She felt him begin to pull away, but she reached up and gently touched his cheek, reassuring him. She felt him smirk against her lips as he began to deepen the kiss, letting his fingers rest at the back of her neck and on her hip, silently seeking more approval. She leaned in closer, allowing his hand lay on the side of her throat, feeling her frantic pulse beat against his palm. His arm then completely encircled her waist and pulled her to him, his skin feeling of fire against hers, even in the cool water.

Then just when she though the fire between their skin could get no hotter, he broke the kiss. He did not release her though, instead he pulled her into an embrace, and she laid her head on his shoulder, as she heard him whisper in her ear,

"I love you."

She felt as if the ground gave way beneath her feet. Had he not been holding her, she was sure that she would have fallen to the ground in shock. She drew in a shaky breath and said,

"I...L-love you, t-too."

She cursed herself for stuttering, but she felt his chest rumble with a quiet chuckle and she felt his lips on her cheek.

She felt him lift his eyes and look at her and she couldn't help but look away, ashamed of herself. She glimpsed his face harden with something akin to a mix of confusion and anger. Then she felt his fingers, calloused but gentle, grip her chin and turn her gaze upon again.

"Why do you look away when I look at you?"

She shuddered at the hidden power and emotion in his voice, but she remained silent. Then she heard him sigh as he leaned down to where he was nose to nose with her.

"Is it because you think you're unworthy?" He asked as he ghosted his fingers over her face and through her hair. She looked away again, silently answering his question, but he gripped her chin again and turned her gaze to him once more.

"Don't be ashamed. You've been my dream for so long, you're perfect."

She lifted her chin to look him in eye this time, and gave him a shy smile. She felt his chest rumble with another small laugh as he said, "That's much better; your eyes shine more when you hold your head up." He kissed her again then, and she felt her eyes flutter close as she deepened the kiss.

His hands, again, found her throat and hips. She smiled against his lips at this. Naruto had never tried to force himself on her, and even now, though she could feel his body trembling with want, he silently asked her for guidance and what she wanted. This was one of the many reasons she loved him, his gentleness and kindness.

This time she smirked and she pulled back just enough to nip his bottom lip. She felt his muscles stiffen at the boldness of the action. Then she felt him relax as his tongue lightly ran over her lower lip. She smirked again as she readily granted him access. As their tongues battled for dominance she began to let her hands roam up and down his arms and wind her fingers into his hair. She was rewarded with a slight groan as she lightly pushed her body against his. She felt his grip around her waist tighten slightly as she persisted.

She tightened her grip on his arm and clenched her fingers in his hair a little more as she slowly began to drop to the ground, inch by agonizingly slow inch so as not catch him to off guard. Soon they were on the ground. She could feel the smooth river stones press into her back, and felt the shallow water trickle under her back and hips. She could feel his fingers ghosting over her side and his other hand's fingers tangled in her hair.

Then he stopped and pulled back, looking at her like a puzzle he was trying to solve. He leaned down again, but only pecked her lips before moving to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He looked her in the eye as he waited for her answer.

She smiled, a real smile, and whispered in his ear, "More than anything else I've ever done." She rubbed his arm reassuringly as she leaned up to kiss him again.

She felt his hand cup her cheek as he regarded her thoughtfully, then he whispered, "I love you. I really do."

She sighed contentedly and whispered back, "I love you. I really do, too."

He chuckled his seductive laugh again and kissed her.

She felt his hands begin to feel up and down her legs and stomach. She gasped as she felt him place feather light touches on the insides of her legs. She could tell he smiled into the kiss when she did that. She began to trail her fingers down his chest and finally let one rest on his upper thigh. When she did that he broke their kiss and began to trail kisses down her neck.

Then he came to her breasts. He glanced up and she smiled and nodded, laying her fingers lightly on the hand that was supporting him on the ground, in reassurance. He dipped his head then and began placing butterfly kisses on her breasts. She couldn't help be squirm at the foreign, but pleasurable, feeling. He looked up, but seeing her face, began again. This time taking a nipple in his mouth, almost tearing screams out of her.

With him positioned above her, she could feel his need against her. She moaned again as he took her other nipple between his fingers and she bucked her hips, feeling his hardened member brush her skin as she did so. This only elicited more moans from her. Then surprising even herself, she growled and wrapped her legs and arms around his lithe body, silently begging for more. She felt him shift within her grip to oblige to her silent demands

"Are you sure?" She heard his words through a fog. She growled in frustration but replied,

"Yes, I'm sure. Just please!" She pleaded, hoping that he would be reassured. She felt a pressure between her legs, she instinctively tensed, but forced herself to relax.

Then she felt him enter her, she shuddered at the feeling, and while it was a bit painful at first, it was also wonderful, and even as she felt her virgin blood run down and get washed away by the shallow waters, she felt complete. She could hear him groan as their bodies twisted together in a lustful dance. She knew Naruto would be an amazing lover but she had never imagined it being this amazing. He timed his thrusts with her movements and alternated between sucking and biting her nipples.

She felt him release her nipple and begin kissing her neck, flicking his tongue over racing pulse before leaving his mark there. All the while she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge as he continued to thrust into her. Soon, though they both reached their limit, and screamed each other's names into the peaceful morning air.

* * *

Love is something that you feel from deep within yourself and that makes you happy, really happy. And when you feel this same with someone who is in your heart and when both of yours heart & soul feel connected and you feel happiness and peace from it, then that is called Love. And Naruto & Sakura are feeling the same at the moment.

* * *

\- **FINISH** -

* * *

 **Next Chapter : Story 4 ( A new story with different setting )**

* * *

 **A/N 2 –** **So what do you guys think about this story**? This story is little shorter than others but I think it's better because it is short and you guys can always imagine more from where I finished it. Tell me your thoughts  & opinion. If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** my story.

* * *

I have a poll in my profile page about the female characters of Naruto. So kindly put your vote.


End file.
